Audrey (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Audrey is the first born Hellhound of Seth and Ramsey. She is also the pet and friend of Cassandra Masters when the half breed encounter the hellhound during on a mission to save a human soul and Cassandra immediately fell in love with the creature. Biography Audrey or before she was named was merely the first in command of the Hellhounds. She was born when Seth and Ramsey mated, giving birth to the first natural born Hellhound in centuries. Audrey was task to maintain order among her younger siblings and keep them in line. Audrey was mistreated by Crowley and she developed a personal hatred for the demon. Audrey was sent to attack Sam ad Cassandra, who invaded hell to rescue a human soul. Audrey found Cassandra all by herself and proceeded to attack the girl only to find the unexpected to happen. Cassandra's eyes caught the attention of the Hellhound and hugged her. Falling in love with the hound, Cassandra named the hound "Audrey" and return back to earth, keeping her as her pet. Audrey for the first time since her parents was treated with love and care and grew fond of the Nephalem girl, becoming extremely loyal and caring for her new master. Powers and Abilities * Hallucination: Like all other Hellhounds, Audrey can cause her victims to hallucinate and frighten them to leave them vulnerable. * Hellfire Breath: A unique power she inherits from her father. Audrey has the ability to shoot Hellfire out of her mouth and kill humans, monsters, demons or other lesser beings. * Immortality: Audrey is over a thousand years old and will continue to live for a long period of time just like angels or demons. * Invisibility: Audrey can cloak herself invisible like other Hellhounds so she can sneak up on her prey. Although she hardly uses this ability since she prefers an appropriate confrontation. She loves to be invisible when playing hide and seek with Cassandra. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Audrey cannot be harm by conventional weaponry, aliments or diseases. She has a better resistance to a few supernatural weaponry and can endure pain. She can be harm or killed by stronger beings or powerful weaponry. * Omnilinguaslism: Unlike any Hellhound, Audrey has knowledge of communicating with humans and other animals. She can basically speak just fine like a normal person, making her a rare species. Cassandra was not aware of Audrey's ability to speak until Sam, Dean, and everyone else were shock to find a Hellhound talking. Due of the reason Cassandra did not know was because she can already communicate with animals. * Super Senses: Audrey has a great sense of smell to track down any prey and recognize their scent. * Super Speed: Audrey can not only run faster than humans and other Hellhounds, she can run equally fast as Dean's impala. * Super Stamina: Audrey is very energetic, especially when it comes to murdering things. Audrey loves to kill so much once she sets her eyes on a prey, she never tires out. * Super Strength: Audrey was the first Hellhound and because she is the first born of Seth and Ramsey, she possesses incredible strength to overwhelm her siblings to keep them in line. She can easily overwhelm regular demons and even regular angels. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Devil's Shoestring: This herb can prevent Audrey from entering a building, but her heritage from Seth allows to her to pass by when a short amount of time has pass. * Iron: While iron will not kill her due of having a better resistance, it can harm her or potentially kill her if she is continuously struck by iron base weaponry. Destroying Beings * Angels: Audrey can overcome regular angels if they are not prepared, but Higher Angels could kill her with ease. * Demons: Audrey can tear regular angels to shreds, even someone as strong as Crowley, but Greater Demons can kill her. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angel weapon can kill Audrey. * Demonic Weaponry: Any demon weapon can kill Audrey. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Strongest of Species Category:Females Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Winchester Allies Category:Season 14 Characters Category:Female Category:Supernatural Wildlife Category:Season 15 Characters Category:Alive